shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths
This is a list of deaths that have happened on the show. |- | Steve Mills | 1994 | Car accident | |- | Talita Pahele Aleni | 1994 | Car accident | |- | Darryl Neilson | 1995 | Drowning | |- | Richard Thornton | 1995 | Broken neck | The broken neck was caused by a fall. |- | Sir Bruce Warner | 1995 | Cancer | |- | Nurse Carmen Roberts | 1995 | Brain hemorrhage | |- | Bernie Leach | 1996 | Bludgeoned Murdered | Bludgeoned to death with candlestick by Carla Crozier-Leach. |- | Rebecca Frost | 1997 | Faulty heart valve | |- | Annabelle Lustwick | 1997 | Euthanasia | Assisted by Caroline Buxton. |- | Baby Rose Crozier-Kearney | 1998 | Sudden Infant Death Syndrome|SIDS] | |- | Tiffany Marinovich | 1998 | Fall | Fell from a high-rise building |- | Dr. Michael McKenna | 1999 | Heart attack | |- | Lionel Skeggins | 1999 | Drowning | Went missing, presumed drowned. |- | Oscar Henry | 1999 | Explosion Murdered | Murdered by Dr. MacKenzie Choat. |- | Earl Crombie | 1999 | Car accident | |- | Dr. Laura Hall | 2000 | Lupus | |- | Eamon Dempsey | 2000 | Fall | Fell off a cliff |- | Angela Weaver | 2001 | Cancer | |- | Rangi Heremia | 2001 | Drug Overdose Murdered | Murdered by Kim Tiroa |- | Jack Hewitt | 2001 | Hit by a car Suicide | |- | James Kingi | 2002 | Gangland stabbing Murdered | Murdered by Kurt Matakuare. |- | Connie McAllister | 2002 | Euthanasia | Assisted by Dr. Geoff Greenlaw. |- | Lady Margot Warner | 2003 | Cancer | |- | Baby Te Ngakau Hudson | 2003 | Streptococcus B | |- | Max Henley | 2003 | Brain haemorrhage | |- | Dr. Geoff Greenlaw | 2003 | Hypothermia Murdered | Froze to death in a chiller, murdered by Dominic Thompson. |- | Nurse Anne Greenlaw Kahu | 2003 | Crush injuries | Was crushed in a building collapse. |- | Nurse Layla Cornwall | 2004 | Hanging Suicide | |- | Rex Treherne | 2004 | Heart attack | |- | Avril Lucich | 2004 | Drowning Murdered | Drowned in a bathtub, murdered by Dominic Thompson. |- | Dominic Thompson | 2004 | Explosion Suicide | Failed attempted murder-suicide with arch-enemy, Chris Warner. |- | Baby James Warner | 2005 | Miscarriage | Miscarried by Toni Warner at 6 months. |- | Norman Hanson | 2005 | Car accident | Died of injuries sustained in a car accident. |- | Ian Jeffries | 2006 | Fall Suicide | Jumped off a cliff |- | Dr. Li Mei Chen | 2006 | Illness | Died in the hospital outbreak of Stryker Virus. |- | Huia Samuels | 2006 | Car Bombing Murdered | The bomb was meant for Anthony "Ant" Richards. Those responsible were revealed to be the whitetails in 2008. |- | Claire Solomon | 2007 | Strangled Murdered | Naked body found in a rubbish skip outside the hospital, murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler. |- | Nurse Meg Harris | 2007 | Strangled Murdered | Naked body found in a rubbish skip outside The I.V., murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler. |- | Jay Copeland | 2007 | Strangled Murdered | Naked body found in the bush close to the hospital, murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler. |- | Nurse Beth Wilson | 2007 | Strangled Murdered | Body found (off-screen) a week after being abducted from her home, murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler. |- | Nurse Brenda Holloway | 2007 | Cardiac arrest resulting from a lethal injection Murdered | Injected with suxamethonium by a person disguised in a Halloween mask, murdered by Joey Henderson, aka The Ferndale Strangler. |- | Nurse Joey Henderson | 2008 | Fall Suicide | Jumped off top of a building |- | Nurse Toni Warner | 2008 | Died of renal failiure due to a faulty drug | Died of renal failiure due to a faulty drug distrbuted by the dodgy Spear Spear drug company |- | Doctor Craig Valentine | 2008 | Beaten to death Murdered | Murdered by Whitetail thugs hired by the dodgy Scott Spear drug company |- |Dr. [Pierce |2008 |Shot |Shot by Maia Jeffries in his home |- | Nurse Shanti Kumari | 2009 | Ectopic Pregnancy | The Dengue Fever that she was accidentley infected with by Oliver Ritchie masked the symptoms of her death |- |Nurse Morgan Braithwaite |2009 |Hit and run |Ran over by Kieran Mitchell |- |Kieran Mitchell |2010 |Fell off a cliff |Pushed off a cliff by his brother Sean |- | Nurse Jill Kingsbury | 2012 |Stabbed | Accidentally stabbed with a pocket knife by a security guard after Hunter McKay robbed a pharmacy in the 2011 season finale. She passed away in January 2012. |- |Hayley O'Neill |2012 | |Beaten to death with a plank by her boyfriend Drew in the shows 20th anniversary episode |- |Gus Afeaki |2012 |Melanoma |Died in a hospice, having been diagnosed several months beforehand |- |Dr. Luke Durville |2013 |Brain Tumour |Died the day after celebrating his life with an early funeral from a brain bleed |- |Emma Franklin |2013 |Gas Explosion |Died at the Warner's bach, during a Christmas party. The gas explosion was caused by Dr. Josh Gallagher |} See also * Births * Marriages and Civil Unions Category:Storylines